The Great Race
by InTheWorseWay
Summary: She didn't mean to slam into the vase, she clearly believed it was the idiot Princes fault. He was the one that was following her through the bloody halls. Now she is bound to a simple race that involves a kiss, and Thor jingling bells. Sigyn/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Sigyn would sit there. Continuing and glaring up at the bright sun that draped over the lands, making even the sands of the beach seem brighter then it was. A blinding sensation; though she didn't hate it. More in likely welcomed it.

As she sat in the gardens of the Palace. She sat in silences upon the lush green grass, her finger tips entwining with the long hair's of the grass. Twiddling with it; a simple life you would assume.

The wind manifested her curled blonde that would settle itself back down upon her bare shoulders. Bunching up her cotton dress so that she could easily cross her legs. And she waited, and waited.

Sigyn's father was called to the palace today and against her will he dragged her along for whatever reason, she could not understand.

Thor came walking down the path that opened up, leading it to the pale silver hued beauty. With a grin he would wave to her, and she would comply to wave back with her pink stained lips. Flashing those same inquisitive orbs of silver that she was graced with.

"Aye, Lady Sigyn." He gestured for her hand, and she would lift her hand up, though she refused to stand up from her place on the ground.

"Prince Thor, something troubling you?" She watched his lips grace her knuckles, leaning over to do so. Then erected his huge stature.

"Aye, I came looking in the garden looking for my brother. You haven't had the chance to see him yet? He's usually here." His grin was still pastured, slowly letting her hand drop.

"Nay, Prince." She huffed though snickered, "I haven't seen the Prince of Lies today."

He nodded, "Thank you Lady Sigyn. If you do- Be sure to call me?"

And as simply as that the Prince continued down the path, with a wave in his step. Sigyn would shake her head and huff. Letting her back press against the floor of the land. Staring up at the ever changing clouds. Closing her silver, hiding them from the world.

There was a rustle, but she assumed it was only the wind. Keeping her eyes closed and unchanged. Her hand's crossed on her small framed stomach, taking in the soft inhales of rich oxygen. Letting her thought process drift.

"You know-"

She shot up with a sooth voice, and the eyes of someone watching her.

"It is not just of a Lady just to lay on the ground." And those words that dripped from the same lips, knitted a cheap smirk.

Sigyn rose with her palms pressing against the floor, for a second it sounded like her Father. Only it was something else. The Prince of Mischief. Her thin brows rose in slight annoyance of his tone and his creeping about the grounds that woke her from a slight nap.

"I believe you're not thy father. Hold your tongue." Sigyn plainly stated.

"True- But I am your Prince, and should be treated as so-so rise." His command brought her out of her mood, rising her slender figure up with her bare feet gracing the ground.

She bowed at once, "So sorry, my Prince." Sarcasm was her key with him. And he knew of the tone but his stare did not die down.

"Manner,manners. Have you not learned none?"

She lifted up her head, glaring at him through her sea of sun kissed curls. Then finally rose, shifting all her hair out of her face.

"Present your hand of course. So that I can grace you child."

She would frown to his snicker. He was making fun of her and she knew it. How his lips rose with such a glint. Though _he_ was _her_ prince and had to do as he requested. Letting her frail hand dangle there so that his long slender fingers felt underneath her palm, rising it to his lips with the simple kiss.

She pulled back to his chuckle, dropping her hand quickly to her side.

"Thor is looking for you." She came to realization, that she has almost forgotten.

"Oh, so you have talked to him? I know of this already child. For I know more then you."

Her lips held that steady frown, her eyes narrowed, those beautiful silver eyes. "Well he told me to tell you."

"I know. I'll catch up with him later. For he has no interest in my eyes right now." He nodded, still keeping that damned smile that would send a chill up spine. A goosebump sensation of her bare shoulders.

"Aye? Well take your interest somewhere else."

"I believe I was here first."

She turned from him, pacing back to the palace. Making it look to him that she was in no mood to talk with him or believe in his weaving tales. If he had any at the moment. "Excuse me, my Prince. For I had to means of trust passing then on your gardens." She rolled her eyes over her own remark, heeding his eyes that watched her. "Besides I tire of fresh air anyways. I'll leave it too you then."

He followed her to the Palace doors, and she knew it. Hearing his pacing from behind. But- she kept her speed even nodding to the gatekeepers that lead them both in. Her bare feet patting over cold marble, her soft cotton dress hiding them, trailing behind her.

She had no idea where she was going, and she did not give a second chance to look behind her to see if he still stalked behind her. Most honestly she could care less. And she cared less every time when her father would drag her along with him. She bit her lip holding back her building anger, listening to him hum a silly note.

Coming to a fork in the marble halls she would look left to right. Regretting that she even stopped in the first place. "So.. Where are you dragging me now?"

She snapped behind her, "Will you not leave me be, Prince?"

He shrugged, "Aye, I could. But where is the fun in that?"

She stomped toward him, her chest only inches away from his. As for such a small maiden she held great anger. And the more Loki poked at her, the more he bothered her. He enjoyed the rise from her. She pointed her small finger towards him. "Listen here. I will tell my father-which I have never told on you before of stalking-but you are starting to really test me. As a gentleman you should never stalk a lady it is not just!"

"It's not stalking if I'm only following a stranger in my palace halls."

She bit her tongue, letting off. He was twisting her words. She moved her hand back down, but was quickly plucked by Loki's rash thinking hand. "Now, now child. Settle down. You must be careful. You can cause damage almost sprinting down my halls like a madwoman."

She pulled her hand, but his grip would not let go. "Unhand me! No man has a right to lay a hand on me."

"Even courting purposes."

She spat at him, "I will not allow it."

Letting out a hysterical laugh, he left his free hand linger on his lips to settle himself. "Why you'll just be an old maid then." He waved his finger in her face, "Men are meant to touch women. For then- How would you and I be born? You don't make much sense Lady Sigyn."

She flustered in anger, staining her pale cheeks in velvet. "You know what I mean!" She rose her voice that echoed against the marble floors. Finally tugging from his arm, she turned quickly away to only slam into a vase.

She gasped as she reached out her hands to catch it, only to have the vase shatter at her face.

"Look what you did." He narrowed his eyes at her, amusement was not hidden though.

"Oh no." She bent down to her knee's letting her fingers touch the shattered remains of gold. "I'm so sorry." _Why was she sorry, but guilt was present. _

Loki shook his head, "I warned you about this. About running in the halls."

"I wasn't running!"

"I seen you."

"You're a liar."

"I know." He flicked his wrist, "Now get up, and don't touch the glass you unruly child you'll cut her hands."

"What are we going to do?"

"We? You mean you correct? For I was not the one to slam in the vase. My, my. My mother would surely be upset that you broke her most beautiful vase."


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn was bound to tears. But she didn't want to show them. _What would her father think? She knew, 'You're a clumsy girl!" _She shook her head, her knees still bent on the ground but her eyes trailed the prince as he walked away. "Don't go!" She regretted calling him.

"And why is that?" Even if his back was turned to her, she still felt that devil stricken grin. "Clearly, you made that clear you have no need of me."

"I didn't mean it. Honestly! Please don't go."

He loved begging and couldn't help but to turn around, showering her with his smile. Walking in closer, he touched her shoulders. "Stand, child."

And she did as was told, her eyes lowered as if a child would to her mother. "I'll help you. Because- You gave me an idea."

She stepped back, he was to close to her and she didn't quite like the attention of another body close to hers. She was nervous but shuttered under his view. "An idea?"

"Do you like games, because this will cost you."

"Depends on the game."Her eyes trailed, trying not to look directly in his green gaze.

"A race of the sort. You see, I have not had any fun lately. And quite frankly I'm stiff from sitting around the Garden grounds and the Palace. You would believe I'm bored."

"What do you bargain for Prince?"

"A Kiss."

She chocked, _a kiss? _And he nodded.

"If I win I get a kiss from you, and I'll tell my father." He paused in between his drawn out long smile, "If you win I'll quit bothering you, following you, and I won't tell the Allfather. Lady Sigyn do we have a deal?" He placed out his hand for her to touch.

Determination was in her eyes, she was the fastest out of all her sisters even the boys that challenged her when she was younger. Even she gained a small smile. "Aye, Prince Loki." She placed her hand in his palm letting him kiss her knuckles. "But I need rules?"

He looked around, staring over the stain glass windows. "Alright." He placed his hand under his chin. Loki wondered off a little, getting the feel of him own palace. The devil pointed north that fazed his lips did not vanish.

Then he would stalk back towards her, "I got it. But- we have to look for Thor."

* * *

"You want me to what brother?" Thor was amused, as he stared down towards his younger brother. He crossed his bare strong arm's across his chest. His grin was wide as he had not lost sight of them.

"You heard me." Loki nodded, "You see me and Sigyn had been bored lately. And it will only be a three day event. In which we look for you to retrieve three golden bells. Who ever reaches you first will get the bell. One bell for each of the three bells. Once one of us gain the bell the other person can still steal the bell from the other, it is only once you reach the main hall of the Palace that one of us will win."

Thor studied his brothers face, trailing his eyes over Loki's dimmed smile. Then he would glare at Sigyn who did not share the same excitement. And for a long time he would watch. Dimly he would pat her shoulder, "What about you little Sigyn? Are you up for the challenge?" Coyly his eyes would wonder back to Loki. He felt the mood shift, for as bad as it sounded he felt this game had a catch.

She would glare to her left, to catch Loki's sicking smirk. Insanity being kissed about them. Then she would look back up to Thor. And nodded, a pleasant one. "Aye. It would be a good work out? Don't you think?" She was lying to her old friend, not mentioning his mothers vase that was shattered and put aside for later. She held out three bells. They shined against the sun's beating rays, jingling a soft sweet spell.

"This should be entertaining." Thor's massive hands gripped out to handle the bells. "It be like old times of hide and seek." His booming voice made her cringe to older times. For she remembered that she hated hide and seek, for that is when Loki bothered her the most. Hiding in shades areas, casting an surrounding of silhouette. Grabbing at her with snake like arms that slithered.

"Should we get started?" Loki paced in front of the pair, sliding his pale toned fingers onto Thor's shoulders.

"What about the rules?" Sigyn drew in, for she knew to well of tricks. "Magic should not be allowed to locate Thor and to retrieve the bells." And the men nodded.

"Fine, but I don't need magic to gain the upper hand."

Thor let out a jolting laugh, placing his free hand on his forehead. "Now this is a game!"

"Thor has one hour to hide, anywhere in the kingdom. That being the gardens and the palace as such."

Sigyn nodded, "Agreed." With Loki drawing out his hand to shake hers. Hesitation dawning but she shook to his challenge. One hour with Loki, _one hour. _She shivered as she felt his snaking cold digits on his palm. Finally pulling back.

Before they could both turn around Thor has already left. With no signs of any direction. And for such a monstrous body he was rather quick on his feet. Leaving Loki and Sigyn behind without any clue. And for awhile it was quiet, let alone Loki's pacing back and forth across the tangling garden grass. Sigyn sat plainly on the bench, in such a posture as propping her elbows on her knee's as she leaned forward.

"You know-" Loki broke in. "We can make this more simple, without even the silly race." He stopped and turned his never ending flooding green hued gaze. Causing Sigyn to straighten her back.

"Scared I'll beat you?" Sigyn gave into the matter a fact tone. Closing her silver eyes, much to busy to even think about what he was saying, or if he was still watching her.

"Nay. We can drop this silly race if we just cut to the prize already?"

"What are you saying?" Her eyes shot back open, a grim expression never suiting her features. Feeling his fingers trail from underneath her chin.

"Listen, child. For I will offer this only once."

"And what will that be?"

"If you kiss me now, we can drop this race. And I promise to never utter the words that you broke my mother's most favorite vase."

"Will you leave me alone?"

"I can not say." He started to draw in closer to her face. Feeling the heat so close to her lips.

She pulled back, then smirked. Pride was probably her downfall on certain subjects. But she was a stronger woman then that. She shock her head. "I think you're scared that you might lose." His eyes widen as he dropped his hands away from her face, "I think you're scared that you can't use your magic to help you this time."

But then he would laugh again, causing that strong pride in her gut to finally die down. That forever grin couldn't get any wider. Clenching her fist as she heard that annoying sound drape from his lips. Pitifully, though strongly placed her hand's into her laugh. "What's so funny you fool?"

His laughing settling, the chuckles hid from behind his hand. "You're funny."

"What do you mean by that?" She demanded a lot, rightfully she had no place to rise her voice at the man before her. Though she was tired of it.

"To think I need magic to determine my wit! Child, you are very funny. I know Thor better then anyone so I would assume I would have the upper hand in this race. I tried to strike a deal, but _no_. Dumbly you turned it down. How-bold."

"It's not being bold, but I am confident. I'll show you, then you'll be the one that is 'funny' that you lost to a girl. A girl of my status." She stood up, taking the hem of her dress so it wouldn't drag on the ground, raising it to mid thigh, she tied it off.

"Crud, but I respect you Sigyn. Most women would already melt to my words, even without making a deal with me." She eyed him. "And as for your rash thinking on your dress, lovely. I have something better to look forward to watching you sprint away." Then he included, "Something nice, coming from an old maid such as yourself."

"I'm not an old maid! I'm only 16." She began to ready herself, for the dawning hour to finally reach.

"My mother being 13 when she was wed. And if I remember your mother being that of same age." He kept twisting, taking his hand to pat the top of her head, messing with her lush curls. "Pity, such a pretty girl. Have you ever been kissed before?"

"No, but I will not lose my first kiss to someone who tormented me as a young child. What of you Prince, you are only a few centuries older then I. Why are you not married?" She crossed her hands over her chest.

Loki kept feeling her soft hair, stating so plainly, "Love and marriage is for the weak. Women talk to much in my taste."

Sigyn shook her head, but she would give a rare laugh. "Sure."

Loki moved away from her tangling sea blonde hair. "Sure? But- right now it's not the time to discuss my love life for I have a kiss to win." And as slowly as he turned away from her, he began to sprint away. Catching Sigyn off guard.

And as soon as her mind clicked to his actions she began her own run through the gardens, as blades of grass were uprooted from the quick footwork. She yelling after him, "You cheated!"

"There was no rules on how to begin child, it was your fault you did not ready yourself." He sped off in one direction as Sigyn took to the palace stairs leading to the doors. Her breathing was calm, balling her fist as she sped through the wide great doors.

She stop, and she felt like she was loosing time every time she would stop to think, _"Where would I hide if.. I was Thor?" _Staring around the edges of the great main hall. Placing her finger's up from under her chin, finally getting a better feel of thinking since Loki was not here to run his silvertongue ways. "If I was thor.." She repeated her thoughts that came from her lips.

Snapping her fingers, '_That man loves food, and what better place to look then the palace ballrooms that always had food on the table.' _With that she trailed down the velvet carpets on the main halls, her bare feet pattering softly against the floor with her quick movements. The knot in her dress she made, hitting the side of her leg. Drawing into a left, and then a right in the maze feel palace.

The door's were just ahead of her, taking in a deep breath she would smile. An expression fit for a child as her tiny fist tugged on the gold bars of the doors. Guiding her into the empty ball room. She would look around, pacing to the ballroom dining table that was filled to the brim in fresh fruits and red meats. Leaning on her knee's so she could hover close to the floor to pull up the cloth of the table set. Glancing endlessly underneath it.

She would stand back up as she caught a glimpse of golden hair from behind one of the ballroom curtains, that belonged to the biggest windows in the entire kingdom. Her grin was caught on her lips, she slowly treading towards the curtains, as she felt like she could almost touch it.

Slyly the soft patter of her feet has gone unnoticed to the blonde that hid from behind the curtain. Sigyn jolted till she was close enough to the curtains, pulling back the red cloth with her fingers. "Ah-ha! Huh?" She fell backwards to the royals large blonde hunting dog that was behind the curtains. The beast jumping on top of her, pinning her down with it powerful paws against her shoulders.

The beast wagged it's tail, it's wrinkled face studying her. Leaving behind a long trail of drool that connected from it's mouth to her forehead, "Uh! Please get off of me!" Sigyn's hands pressed against the playful dog's chest. Licking her as she kept pushing it's head away.

Then the laugh of two men jolted her, glaring to her side she saw familiar boots come across to her. "You know." Loki held up the bell, jingling the sound to taunt her. "That was to easy. Simply just checking Thor's room he would be sleeping on his bed. He sleeps 75 percent of the time, that is."

Sigyn saw Thor smile, hazed. "True Lady, Sigyn." He stretched his arms, even yawning.

"It's not over, you're not in the main hall yet."

"True love, but I don't think Fig will be letting you up anytime soon." And with that they both left Sigyn laying on the floor with the massive dog pinning her, the dog still showering her with it's loving drooling licks. She patted the dog's side of the head.

"Well-" She sighed, "At least you'll be better to kiss then Loki. But don't worry I still have two more shot's in this race."


	3. Chapter 3

She laid upon the grass with her head propped up against Fig, the giant hunting dog. Listening to the beast hollow slumber. Both she, and the loyal beast waited in the garden's. Like where she was told to wait for round two of the great event. She wasn't in the mood for this, she clearly knew why. For the reason why her father actually brought her to the palace today.

Speak of the Devil, as Theoric came from behind the bushes of the garden. "Sigyn!" He called to her with silken creamy brown that touched his shoulders. His blue hue's catching her silver ones. "Your father told you of the news."

"Aye." As blunt as she sounded, she would think he would caught the hint. But as naive and sweet as he was he dropped to her knee's; down to her level. Gripping her tiny palm within her grasp.

"Aren't you excited? I bet you were scared of being an old maid." She cringed to her name, for it was Loki who would continue to call her an old maid around the palace. But it seemed to get a rise of fresh anger when Theoric uttered the name. Letting off his hardy laugh, "Don't worry marriage is soon to follow." His thick thumb running over her little knuckles.

"Theoric, I told my father I have no wishes in marriage nor the courting experience. Why do you keep persisting and twisting my words to make it seem like we should be dating." Her hand touched his shoulder, she had no means of sounding harsh to the gentle giant though he slightly flinched as her grasped made contact, "For I am fully aware I'll be fine on my own."

"Though your father said that you must get married at some point." He leaned in touching his lips to her forehead, "Don't worry love, for I will not rush you." With that, and not listening to her. He got up from his feet to pace away from her peaceful scene with Fig.

Fig's giant head finally lifted, as Sigyn gave it a light pat. He settled back down with her sigh. "I don't know what to honestly do Fig. Surely there is something better then being courted by Theoric. Aye, he's nice and aye, he can support me. But- he's stupid."

The dog only simply wagged it's tail which cause Sigyn to flutter a smile, "Sometimes-" Sigyn let off a soft laugh, "You're the only man I understand."

There was a great laugh down the path, with a loud shrilled voice. "Talking to animals I see?" Loki cupped his hand's around his mouth, "Though I approve Fig to court you more then that muscle bound idiot."

Sigyn could only shake her head as Loki moved closer. She would smile drawing in more of that laugh. And how her laugh would cause that same erratic grin of his. "Trust me my Prince. I would much rather marry the hunting dog."

Loki letting off another laugh, "Well I do believe he is single. Though I feel he would not find you his type." He bent down, so that his elbows pressed into his knee's. His keen eye full of child amusement. "Though, I can think of someone else that would be your type."

"Humor me Prince. Who?" Sigyn stared a him with those full silver orbs. Though her smile did not drop.

And as his teasing way's were never gone, he leaned in close to her face again. As his sweet breath brushed against her cheek. "With a girl of such wit, so strong willed? Most men without a brain would find that strange they would hope for a woman to be as doltish." He shock his head, "But you? Oh no."

Her eyes were soft, she gave a slow muttered laugh. "So smooth. Always smooth." Sigyn's hand found his chest. Making it feel that Loki had the advantage this time. His lip's only inches from hers. Feeling that tinted heat against her's. It was so close till she pushed him against his chest which caused his crouched position to fall backwards. "Even when I was a little girl your silver tongue got you out of trouble and talked me out of telling on you."

As his back pressed against the ground, his hand's touched his forehead with a thick roar of a smug laugh, "You have to admit it almost worked."

"I wouldn't say so."

Thor was coming down the path now, jingling that same cursed sound of two golden bells now. His gentle giant appearance, matched his sweet face. "Just like old times." Holding up those bells. Causing Loki to slightly frown with Sigyn's dry laugh.

** -x-**

The hour has dawned. Loki and Sigyn already spreading out to the opposite fields. She knew Thor wouldn't be hiding in the same area as yesterdays hiding spot. For he even informed her, with a paled promise.

She searched down the tangling halls. How some area's were darker then the other. And how the windows rays did not reach those spots. She tightened the knot on her dress that reached to the same height as yesterday. Making it more easy for her to sprint if she saw Loki.

She came to the end, staring down a hall that was only half lit. Her finger's reached around the sides of the halls. Glaring at the door at the very end of the hall. She never remembered this door as her long childhood of roaming these halls. Though she figured this was probably part of the kingdom that she never explored.

And as she crept closer and closer to the end of the hall, she couldn't help to feel that the air drop a few notches. As her arm's covered her bare arms, still trailing down that never ending hall. But- there could be a chance that Thor was never hiding behind that door, and just lied so he could go back to sleep. But in the back of her mind she felt like she needed to check that space.

As her hand gripped the knob, turning it. It lead to darkness. But she could tell from some light there was some shapely furniture in the area of that space. She poked her head from the side of the door, squinting her eyes on what she was looking for. Though no sound of spelled charmed bells stirred.

As she began to pry away from the large door. She was caught off and not even with a scream she was pushed from behind into the dark room. The figure quickly closing the door before she had the chance to stir or crawl back to the door. Letting the hall light vanish. She sat up on her knees, feeling around the floor.

She was scared, but she didn't want to admit it. As her hand's felt around the soft carpets. "Please." Her words were catching, the sudden force left her lost, she had no idea of what even happened. But she could tell someone was watching her, with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, please. Let me out. I didn't mean to come into this room." Her hand's finally hitting an object, she felt the leather underneath her grasp. Quickly guiding her hand up the object which lead to a leg. She let out a soft gasp quickly pushing away to only fall back on her back.

The form bent down to smother her from underneath. It's warm slender figure catching her. "Oh please, let me go. I was just looking for-"

The voice threw her off, "For Thor?" The voice was irritated, "Everyone usually does. But please beg more, I love begging."

She pushed against the chest, realization sweeping her, "Loki get off! I know it's you."

"Really?" With a quick flash of light then quickly dimming back to the complete darkness. The light for a moment revealed a beast that could only arise from the dead or from nightmares. The beast's eyes were followed in glowering eyes of russet. A wolfs head. And as the lights went out there was a snicker to follow as the weight on top of her.

As the weight was pushed away, the lights flashed back on finding to no signs of life. But Sigyn did not hesitate as she sprinted towards the chamber doors. With a thrash of opening it. Her eyes lowering to the left as she heard the faint sound of the bell coming from a door she didn't see next to the door that she has opened.

Quickly jumping to the other door to reveal Thor. He smiled with the second bell in his hands, shaking it to make that sweet sound. But from her side she saw Loki reach for it. With a stare off that was caught off by Thor's hardy laugh.

Loki dodging as his hands reached for the bell, snatching it from his hand's he ran passed Sigyn out the door. Sigyn followed suit.

"Give up child, I am far more faster."

She didn't want to say anything yet as they paced down the hall's closing into the main hall soon. But as soon as the chance came, her voice rose with a smile as she screamed, "Fig! Hunt!" And before Loki could turn around to give her this look of wonder. The giant horse like dog pounced from the side knocking Loki over into the wall with the bell falling out of his grasp.

Sigyn bent over to hold it, ringing it in his face with a victory. "I guess you're wrong Loki. I guess I am Fig's type." With a solid joke she smiled at the man pinned down to the wall from the dog. She didn't run but paced down the main hall. For she has won the second day, with pride shooting through her that she was outwitted the the Prince of Mischief.

Loki appeared in front of her, "You cheated." he muttered.

"Like you said yesterday, my dear Prince. That was not in the rules that I couldn't use your own hunting dog against you." Fig striding over with a playful wag to Sigyn's side. She bent down to wrap her arm's around Fig's mane.

Loki couldn't help to smile, though shake his head. "Figures."

But her mind did not mention the beast that hid in the shadows. That would be for later stories, later wonders. If Loki knew he would of course lie. No sense in asking the Prince of Lies and Tricks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It gets awkward after this chapter. :) Which will just consist of Loki bothering her most of the time. In a teasing manner. Trust me I have some more to add to this. Plus I love Fig. Just saying. If I messed up on whatever, don't worry for I will clean it up later. Plus I updated twice today. So yea. I hope some of you are happy to know the ending of the race, but the story is not over yet. **

**And for the reviews that you. All of you are lovely. :) **

* * *

"So have you talked to your lover?" He smiles from the opposite side, stroking Fig's thick blonde coat. The hunting dog's head rested on Loki's thigh. Sigyn sat in close to him, brushing the back of Fig's neck.

"He's not my lover. Possibly a friend- but I don't talk to him." Sigyn gave in her light sigh, twisting her finger's in Fig's long hair. The dog gone undisturbed from Loki's thigh. "But- Father demands I finally get married; oh trust me I love my father and would never talk down to his directions. The only way out is if I marry a man of his status or higher." Her eyes did not rise, only mere thought was rising.

"What about the dog?" Loki's grin pressed against her cheek, put she pushed him away by his shoulder. "Surely the dog is of his status, probably greater." Fig's tail wagged, his eyes still fastened to sleep.

"Oh Hush."

"Just an offer, I would give my blessings."

"I'd rather marry the dog."

Loki placed his palm on his forehead smiling, "You know you don't have to court the dog." She hoped that he was joking, and that he could see through to her joke. Or did she start to think that Loki believed that she would actually be with the dog. He gave her a seething smirk, as cheap as it could get.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a tired gaze, she has been up all night still devising a plan for today's finally bell. But she was growing nervous, and Thor has not even showed up yet to begin his hour hiding around the Palace wall's or Gardens.

His smile fell, but was still hinted as such. Those lip's seeing North more then any eyes. "Let's extended our deal." He placed his hand over her's as her hand was still resting on Fig's soft back. Her eye's were fixated on his ever changing green haze. Her lip's pushed into a thin line.

"What would you want?"

He wrapped his free hand around her shoulder, while keeping his hand about her shoulder. "This race, let's make it worth winning." He paused to take in her angelic features, though she never realized it. "If I win, I get to kiss you of course. Though the matter's of courting would be up to me. You will let me court you. I will get to see your body that only other men wish to see of you. Oh- Don't hide it child, you know other men stare at you." Her breath was growing short as the hand that was once on her hand has moved to her hip. "Even Theoric would want to kill me if he knew what I wanted from you. Don't worry I'll take it slow- Somewhat. Though maidenhood would be yours till marriage."

"And if I win?" Her voice was drawing silent, prying or trying to direct her silver eyes away from his soft green ones.

"I will see to it that Theoric is sent off to war. He won't die but he wouldn't have the time to court you. So in that time you have enough to find someone else. If you plan too. And the bargain still remains that I will level you alone and the vase kept a secret." His lips finally touching her forehead, letting her inhale his aroma of pine.

She looked to no where, not even facing his face. But- then she had the thought, _'Either way Loki would get rid of Theoric' _She gave a nod, as her head was pushed against his chest. "What do you say, Lady Sigyn?"

"I agree. If you win, I will let you have my body for that night. Though you must promise not to steal my maidenhood, I'll promise to shower you in affection. Though if I win I may spend my day's on how I please."

"Nothing more, nothing less." He pulled away from her. "I do believe this race is worth it now, makes it more fun don't you think?"Giving Fig a pat on his large head, "Sorry Fig, I guess I spoken before you had the chance too."

She shook her head in the humor of it all. And he would smile to the dawning grin that she has not noticed. With Thor coming around the corner, presenting the final bell. Their views coming into grace of the majestic sound. The last bell seemed more beautiful then the others.

Loki got up, which made Sigyn shift as he presented his hand out towards you.

"Let's begin shall we?"

**-x-**

She would wonder if Loki felt just as nervous as she walked around the garden's of the Palace. And in her mind she began to warm up to his tricks. But being married to him- would leave her ragged. Leaving to the question of what kind of lover he would be like. Just in Midgard year's he was 18. and she only being a 16 year old girl, ripe for marriage.

She was thinking to hard on this, her hand's gracing the flowers that sprang to life with her touch. An morning glory appearance. And she would remember her own gardens. As a child she owned a plentiful garden of rose bushes. Their color was a virgin stained white, and they only grew during the snow fall. Which she would look forward to every year or so. She'd pluck them and set them in vases around her home, and the smell of white virgin rose lingered down the halls.

Even the Allfather asked the child in his stern kindness that she would leave roses for his wife. He would tell her she had the most beautiful and most developed roses. And Sigyn prided herself on them. They were practically her life, spending her day's taking care of them till they would finally come in full of adulthood.

But as she rose with the sun, her eyes would fill with horror of the destroyed roses. And how Snakes curved and coiled around the branches. The petal's that came in bloom fell to the snow, she was running towards them. And she felt that she wanted to die at that moment. But her silver hues were filled in vexation as she glared at the boy to the side of her garden.

Loki destroyed her life's work. She look so forward to snip them and place them around the house again. That her handmaidens would give her a smile to notice that the white roses were around the house. But not this year, and she felt that as she dropped to her knees.

Loki felt like laughing, but in expression he ran towards her. And he would feel like a monster in the process. "Leave me alone!" She swat his hand's away but he kept his arm's around her crying figure. Her knees growing numb to the element of snow fall.

Even though till that day, she never told on him. Nor told anyone in the matter. And when they would ask her, her silver orbs grew darken and mutter, "They did not last during the ice storm of the night." And it was probably the worse cry she has ever felt. Though her mind was always set on forgiveness but never forgetting.

Nonetheless Sigyn slipped through the Palace garden bushes, drawing in neat by oak tree's that grew like men. Tall and strong. She felt the bell was near, in was within her gut. That she knew that she was drawing near.

As she traveled down the oak forest; exiting the garden. She started to hear the ringing joy. And her pace began to speed as the bell got louder and she knew Thor would be near. Which was approved by the distant smuggled laugh that could only belong to him.

Her eyes caught of glimpse Loki trailing from behind her. His eyes were darting towards her and he did not wear the same gaze of childhood fun at this point. Though she held the hem of her dress, as her bare feet traveled down the dirt path of the might oak forest. Her breath drawing in hard huffs. And she could feel the sweat begin to creep down her slender neck.

Loki finally passed her with his long strides. But her figure was more light then his which cause her to travel at the same distant as his. She turned her head towards his giving that flashing smile of hers which he confined in his own signature smile.

They grew to a halt at the same time in front of the largest of the oak tree's. The bell was silent, till there was another ring and they both looked up the tree that held Thor. Him, resting on the branch, the highest branch to be correct. And he bellowed his laugh.

Loki took no heed as his arm's gripped onto the bark. But Sigyn latched herself on his back, wrapping her leg's about his waist. Annoyance was raising as Loki spat, "Damn child, find your own ride!" And he continued to claw up the tree with Sigyn still on his back.

"I can't let this race go off that easy!" And before Loki could reach up to a nearby branch, Sigyn shot out her hand pulling herself up on the first branch. Quickly tying her hem in a knot so that she could begin her own climb, She was higher up.

"I can see up your dress fair child!" Loki called up, but she ignored him. Modesty was not the problem she would have to fear it was Loki's wondering hand's on her body that night if she lost.

Sigyn grabbed onto Thor's leg, and he handed her the bell. With a sigh then followed by a scream as she felt Loki's hand about her ankle. Thor cried out as he watched both the bodies fall from the great distance, but Loki wrapped his arm's around her waist. "Quick screaming Woman!"

With a thud he took the force on the forest floor, but he was stronger then that as she lifted up from his body. He broke her fall and she must thank him later but she knew that she had the bell and came off of him sprinting over the forest floor.

She began to laugh holding the bell high as Loki began to race for her, quickly leaving Thor alone in the forest as he shook his head. They left the Palace gardens and she started the trip of trailing up the Palace stairs. Loki threw himself at her, but fell to the side so he would not crush her. He lashed out for the bell. And for the split hair second she watched him enter the door's of the palace. She was defeated. And she knew it.

For it was him that rang the victory bell. He placed his hand out towards her so she could reach out for it. There was no smile on his lips or smugness. It was darling, well sorta. She rose to her feet not having the courage to look at him.

His hand's pressed against the sides of her cheeks. And she leaned her head up as he inclined his head down to hers. "My prize." He whispered, as his hand fingers wrapped behind her head and she would stare up at him, not even uttering the words. And she would wonder if the prize wasn't as bad. And she prayed for something might happen in such a mood.

His cold soft lips found hers. With the first kiss. He'd mutter, "So beautiful.. So very." And he would kiss her again. Her eyes being open on her first kiss, _her very first kiss. _And her eyes flutter shut on the second second he gave her. As her hand's gripped this new found emotion, to think it was all changed and spun around on her by the first kiss. And how his lies tasted so good on his cold lips.

He pulled away, "I will call upon your father now."

**-x-**

"You don't say!" Iwaldi almost chocked on his wine. And he agreed to such, that being Loki was the prince. Even though Theoric wanted to lash out at Loki. The guards held him back. Loki was behind them with that cheap smug smirk. Sigyn hid behind him. Her forehead pressed against his back.

Loki turned to Sigyn with the same smile, and she felt her nervous being pulled. He leaned down to her ear so that Theoric nor the guards heard what Loki uttered to her. "Be sure to be ready for tonight. I'm in need.. of affection after a long race. May you wash and return to my chambers tonight."

She turned away from him, her soft bare feet treading the velvet cloth of the halls, watching the handmaidens welcome her in the bath hall. Removing her white clothed dress. She could still feel those nerves. She nodded to herself he just wanted a feel of her, her maidenhood was not on the line, _yet. _

The handmaidens dripped oils down her back, and the clinging smell of autumn lingered on her pale texture skin. Washing her hair and ducking her. The maidens hands were all over her. And she admitted to feel embarrassed. And she give a thought, _This is what a prostitute felt like. _She shuttered. She was not that, since he was... courting her.

The maidens brushed her hair dry, letting her natural curls find it's way down to the small of her back. The wrapped the green cloth about her body. And not her simple dress which would be east to open up for his viewing.

'She lost', she uttered over and over again.

The Handmaid lead her down the halls, bowing as she opened up Loki's chamber doors. The maiden enter first then moved out to nod her head in approval. Sigyn entering as the door closed behind her.

Loki held up a goblet of wine to her. And she rushed to take it. Taking a toll on her nerves. As she drank the purple thick substance he followed to move behind her, his hands gripping her shoulders. But she continued to take sips of the large goblet.

He used no other words, for he always used words to get what he wanted. He tugged onto the silk, dragging it low enough so he could see her bare shoulders in front of him. He let off a silly hum and a low chuckle cause Sigyn to clench tightly around her goblet.

His finger reaching around to pull her cup away from her mouth. Then he used his hand to slide her long blonde sea hair to the other side of her shoulder to get a look at the base of her neck. "Now, now." He softly spoke between his breath as he lead forward to trail his lips against the back of her neck. Leaving her to shift from him a little. But his hand wrapped firmly around her waist. Gripping onto the silk, and she knew if he moved his hand with one grab that the cloth would come falling off.

And her knees wanted to buckle to the floor as she felt him tenderly bite the base of her neck. Then to slowly and teasing drag his tongue across the spot as his cold lips followed.

He was aroused by her innocence to men and what they could so easily do to her. He pressed her bottom firmly against his pelvis and she let out a soft sigh that he begged for. The only thing in the way was his pants and the thin green silk.

He could feel her struggle, but bent against him. "Sh-" He mustered, dragging his hands down her hips now. To guide her hips against the pelvic region. Sliding the cloth lower to reveal her full back to him. "You're doing so well." Trailing his eyes down her back, letting the silk drop to the floor so that she was finally bare against him.

She let off a sigh of defeat, though it wasn't bad. She closed her eyes. Feeling the velvet tint of heat kiss her cheeks. He gripped her hips, those bare hips, to slightly tug away to only push her bottom back against him. So he could get the feel that she tapped against his region.

She felt that coming bulge, sucking in slightly on what he planned. Sliding his hand down her thigh, repeating the process to pull her forward to tap her back against his pelvis once more. "That's right." He spoke again, as he dragged her hips against him. His voice stayed calm.

He pulled away completely to only walk in front of her. Leaning his wondering eyes across the female. She has grown so much from childhood, and she took the appearance of her prized virgin roses that she grew during snow fall. His finger's called to her as she followed him to his chair. He sat down on the leather as she stood in front of him.

He called her to sit on him, and she complied with hesitation. It was part of the deal after all.. Her knees pressed against his out thighs as he set her to look at him. He leaned into the leather chair so that his bulge from his pants to press against virgin innocents. Guiding her hands to touch his shoulders. Forcing her to plop on him, letting off his sly grin.

He took hold of her hand to make her touch what she was doing to him. She looked away to the other side, but his green hues kept watch of her silver. Watching her bloom in front of him. He made her rub the spot, as his breath became more deep but soothed to such treatment.

"Good now undo the lace from my pants." She shot up from him her eyes wide and full of something unexplained.

"But you told me you would not take my maidenhood yet!" She protested as he took his finger to place on her lips to settle her.

"I'm not, though you will satisfy as such. And I too you."

She nodded, taking in a much needed breath, feeling his palms run up her arms. His dragging cold skin made her shutter. And her fingers dragged from the lace in front of his pants. He touched the small of her back so that she could lean back as he adjust himself to pull the pants down only far enough.

"Now-" He demanded, "Lick your fingers."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was saying but he smiled all the same.

"So innocent. You're going to touch me there, but you have to wet it some how.. go ahead."

And she let placed several fingers into her mouth, and he got a rise from her clumsiness. Dragging out the saliva, "That's good." He paused to lean in to kiss her lips, catch it. "That's really good." His word snaked against her lips to repeat the kiss. "Now rub it against me. Do it."

Her fingers coiled around and he gripped her wrist to motion her to go up and down. Noting how sweet it was on how awkward her motion was. Finally letting her take over to rub in. As his hands found the leather clothed, resting his arms on either side of his chair.

He closed his eyes and Sigyn watched if there was any movement on his face. His expression never changed besides how he let off soft hums as she slowly moved her hand against him. She leaned forward, possessing her right to kiss from underneath his chin. Which gained words from him such as, "Go a little faster, Sigyn."

She did as she was told, a quick steady pace. Feeling it gather dry she would wet her fingers again to brush up and down on him. He nodded that she was learning, and he wanted to teach her more, but as of now this would do. And she finally settled to feel comfortable to be naked on top of him.

His hand moving to her back to rub down it slowly, "Mhm." His eyes shot open to give her a grin. "Just a little more, and I have something for you."

She tilted her head to the side, and she rather fear what this surprise was. But he informed her to go even more faster among him. Though she was confused to why was was pressing so tight on her back now. And he shuttered under her soft hands as she finally came to her defeated question.

He released on her hands. And she jumped to the sight, which only made him feel pleased.

"Next time-" he pulled up letting her guide off him, "I have something else to teach you. Now, let my handmaidens lead you to your chambers for tonight."

... Though there was so much to come. And she felt it.


End file.
